Luprecht Smith
=General Info= Luprecht Smith is an Australian Icon. He currently works two jobs to pay off his mortgage. He is a FOXTEL installer as well as the director of Hippo and Friends, as well as it's star. Luprecht Smith plays Hippo in the show and is the richest man in the world. he has over $345,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 in his wallet and more than 50 times as much in his bank account. Luprecht Smith has also discovered how to eat sand and crap out money. Luprecht Smith every year at EOFYS time, comes in his car to visit different families and delivers a FOXTEL box with free IQ for a year and installation free. He only does this however if you pay him. The best set of Yu-Gi-Oh cards ever made was made by Luprecht Smith. =Charity Work= Being the world's richest man you'd expect him to have done some charity work... Luprecht Smith couldn't give a shit. Another reason Luprecht doesnt do charity work is that the sight of him with his top off would cause everyone to have an orgasm and it would just be too messy for the organisers to clean up. =Early Life= Luprecht Smith was born in 1968, he was raised in a cardboard box, by the age of four he had completed highschool and was taking a university course on FOXTEL installation. By the age of seven he was primeminister, however because he was such a good primeminister he didn't actually count as a primeminister so he was never listed on a list of primeministers. When he was 11 years old, Luprecht left Australia to fight in the Soviet War in Afghanistan, by that time he could speak every language known to man. After nine years at war Luprecht Smith returned home to Australia and began to prepare for the 1992 Barcelona Olympics. After he won a gold medal in every event (even the women's events) and wiped everyone's memory so that there was no record of him even being in the Olympic Games, he returned to Australia, got married, had children, dropped them off in the Sahara desert with no food or water and returned home (he didn't even give them a copy of Bear Grylls in the desert). After losing his family in an unfortunate "accident" Luprecht created Harry Potter on a notepad. He left the notepad in a restaurant and his idea was stolen by J.K.Rowling. In 1998 Luprecht Smith died from a heart attack, he brought himself back to life and killed himself three more times becoming a black belt in every single martial art by the year 2000. In 2002, Luprecht moved to Japan and began working on Hippo and Friends (Manga). It was an instant success and after 130,000,000 chapters he decided to create an anime based on the show. He bought Japan (he's still paying off his mortgage) and got a job as a FOXTEL installer. He is also the world's best FOXTEL installer but he is so good other FOXTEL guys don't know who he is if they are asked about Luprecht Smith. In February 2006 the first episode aired, soon to be followed by another episode each week. Exactly a year after February 2, 2006 the show was dubbed in English. The show is now the best show ever made and is currently airing it's fith season in Japan. He also created the moon. And sliced bread, as well as music art culture language and people. He also created toast. He also created scissors (yes, Austin they had scissors in the seventies, I checked on wikipedia). At the age of 19 he was appointed boss of Addidas and then Nike 34 year previous. Luprecht Smith does have a religion, he is an egotist. He goes to church to pray to himself because he thinks he is better than god. Luprecht Smith is currently at war with AUSTAR. Followers of AUSTAR regard Luprecht smith and FOXTEL as the dark side, but that is only true when Luprecht forgets to pay the electricity bill. thumb|366px|right|Luprecht Smith delivering an FOXTEL box =Today= Luprecht Smith has earnt the title of worlds greatest man. He has also learnt to time travel. In 2013, luprecht found out how to time travel then came back to 2010, resulting in a gap between 2010 and 2013 which eventually lead to the end of the world. Luprecht Smith will survive though as he has already been there and done that. After which he'll go hijack another planet and put it back where earth was. He'll also give birth to 8,435,634,654,209 children and start the world anew. thumb|300px|right|The destruction of the world as recorded on Luprecht's Camera